Sacrifices
by Love4Dreams
Summary: It was supposed to be a family trip, but Usui and Misaki end up alone, which would be good if both of them weren't kidnapped by assassins. Will they be able to escape from being murdered?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 1

Misaki's P.O.V

It's the first day of the summer break. The sky is clear, the sun is shining so brightly. Finally, no studying or class president commitments for a while, but why do I feel bad?! It feels as if something is missing. What is that thing? What did I have in the school days and not now?

Usui?

Nah, no way it's him. I can't be missing him, then why does it feel so right? Why is he always on my mind?

Ah! Whatever. He's just a pervert. I can't be thinking of him. I must finish grocery shopping and head back home soon.

After checking the list of what we need this week for the last time, I went to cashier to pay. The moment I opened the door to leave, I saw a speeding figure heading towards me. I immediately closed the door, afraid of the soon to come collision, then I heard *pump* voice.

I opened the door again and saw that figure laying on the floor now.

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry, sensing that this person is familiar.

He got up, saying:"Yeah, of course I'm fine to know you are worried about me"

Recognizing him, I felt heat go through my cheeks as I said "Shut up!" I pretended to be angry. It's better than showing my embarrassment! "Looks like Usui can't use roller-skates" I smirked for finally finding something against him. It felt like an impossible mission since he seemed perfect at everything.

Usui said in annoyance:" I can never get used to them. People are imperfect so someone will make them whole. Maybe you can teach me how to skate in them." He said, skillfully taking that victory smirk away from me.

"I won't teach you anything. Now get out of my way" I said, walking ahead of him. I didn't really mean to make him go away. I'm strangely happy to see him, not that I'll ever admit it.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to take long of your time. I just want to give you these tickets" He said after barely catching up to me, and stretching his hand out with an envelope in it.

Tickets? What sort of tickets? I took the envelope from his hand and opened it as I stopped walking.

"It's a ticket for the whole family. I know you won't agree to go alone with me. My parents are coming too" He explained, turned around, and left while trying to keep his self balanced while skating.

I giggled a bit, seeing the way he's trying to keep his balance. He's not perfect after all, makes him a bit less of an alien.

I smiled at the thought of going to an island, but mostly, I smiled at the thought of going with him.

End of Misaki's P.O.V

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next morning…

"Alone? Where's your family?" Usui asked with a suspicious smile on his face

"All of them got sick all of sudden" Misaki said, sighing. She felt something was strange. For her mother and sister to get sick together all of sudden when they were perfectly fine the other day. However, he doubt got no answers. "What about your family?" She asked

"My parents will follow after. They have some business to finish" He said simply.

"Eh? Does that mean I'm travelling alone with a pervert alien? No!" Misaki protested

"I told you my parents will follow after, now it is almost the time for the departure" Usui said while pushing her forward gently, strong enough for her to move.

'I should've known this would happen' Misaki thought, frowning.

The airplane rose into the air while silence controlled the two teenagers who were sitting next to each other.

"Here, a present" Usui said while handing Misaki a bag that contained some sort of a box. Misaki slowly pulled the box out of the bag in confusion. Her eyes widened as she recognized what sort of things is in that box.

"No, I can't accept that" Misaki rejected the present, placed the box back in the back, and gave it back to him. He refused to take it back, saying:" I need a way to contact you if you ever got lost"

"But still, there's no need for such a thing. I'll be fine" She said in determination. Accepting such a present is too much. She wasn't the type of people who accepts presents from someone who has no good relation to her, especially something expensive.

"Well, it's not just a 'thing'. It's a cell phone. Besides, you can have it just for safety and contact since it's a new place for you, then I'll take it back if you can't keep it" He reasoned, trying to make her accept.

Misaki nodded slightly, relenting, then said:"I'll definitely give it back to you"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Misaki stood amazed at the sight of the huge hotel that was in front of her. What amazed her even more was the fact that they'll be staying at it. The hotel was surrounded by a huge garden, filled with fountains and different types of flowers. There were many statues scattered around in an amazing design. It seemed as if a painting made of pure fantasy came to life.

"Let's get in" Usui said as he escorted Misaki to the gates of the hotel.

A question popped into Misaki's mind and was immediately spoken."It's separate rooms, right?"

"Well, I reserved a total suite for you and your family. Maybe I should join you since your family couldn't come" Usui offered in a teasing manner.

"Don't even think of it pervert alien" She snapped and got into the Suit. She totally forgot what they were talking about. She was beyond amazed. It felt like a mansion. She explored everywhere. Each room was much larger than her house. The curtains that covered the windows seemed so relaxing, she couldn't tell what sort of fabric the curtains were made of, but she could easily tell it was something she wouldn't even dream of getting. The beds seemed so tempting to lay over them. The lights, the seats, the accessories, it all seemed from dream land. Even what couldn't possibly sparkle, was sparkling in her mind.

"Do you like it?" Usui asked.

"It's so... Great... "Misaki answered, still in her daze.

"Good you like it, so we can spend our honey moon here" Usui said, teasing.

"Yeah..." Misaki replied, still in her daze

Usui could tell she wasn't paying any amount of attention to her words, so he teased more, saying: "Great, then our marriage should be sooner"

"Yes, our ma... Eh? What?" Misaki gasped, blushing deeply.

"You said we can spend our honey moon here" Usui answered slyly.

As soon as the realization sank into Misaki's mind, Usui found himself out of the whole suite and the door was locked behind him.

Misaki said while sensing her heartbeats:" I'll take a shower and we meet later!"

'*sigh* Kicked out of my own hotel suite' Usui thought as he heard her words.

Little did she know that he had a spare key since the entire hotel was his own property, and he spared no other suite for reservation.

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

As Misaki was drying her hair, she opened the closet that she filled with her cloth as soon as she kicked Usui out. She took that cute blue-sky coloured dress that was a bit longer than a knee-length

She had a suspicious look on her face, wondering why her mother would buy her such a dress although she never wore such girly things before, and then her cell vibrated. It took her a while to get a clue on how to pick up since it was her first time using a cell phone, but she eventually made it.

_"Hello" _She said, waiting for him to talk. Her wait didn't last long though.

"_I need your help. I'll come to the hotel now to take you"_ Said the voice from the other end of the line and the call came to an end before Misaki could utter a word as a replay.

Few minutes later, Usui came into the suite, making Misaki wonder how he got in on his own while she was sure she locked the door. However, that wasn't the biggest question in her mind at that moment. It was; why is he staring at her so intensely?

"You look cute in that dress. Everything looks perfect on you "He answered her questioning mind, forcing her to blush madly.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, trying to change the awkward atmosphere around.

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he dragged her out of the suite in a hurry, saying in determination:" It doesn't matter. What I came for is urgent. You must come"

The serious look in his eyes made her start to worry. She walked with him until they reached a forest"

"Why are we here?" Misaki asked in confusion.

Usui showed her his roller skater. She glanced at it awkwardly then found out there was a missing wheel, but she still didn't get what all of that was about.

"I was skating here and it broke. We need to find the missing wheel before dark comes down. I can fix it "Usui said truthfully

"Skating in the forest? Of course it'll break! All that seriousness in your eyes was just for wheels? You worried me!" She yelled, scolding.

"Finally! You admitted you worry about me" Usui teased.

"Like hell I'd do!" She exclaimed and turned around in a mixture of anger and embarrassment and started walking back.

Usui followed her, saying:" If I master skating here, of course it'll be a peace of cake in the city"

"It's impossible to skate here you know" She stated, wondering if he finally lost his mind.

He caught up to her and stood right in front of her, giving her a puppy eyes look, which made her blush a darker shade of red.

"Please, help me out" He begged.

"I... I..." She started but was soon shushed by him "shh... Did you hear that?"

"No, nothi... "She answered, but Usui covered her mouth not to talk using his hand, and pulled her, embracing her from behind as he leaned on a tree.

Misaki was starting to get confused. What were they hiding from? She wanted to remove his hand and ask, when a *BANG!* voice was heard, forcing her to stop on her tracks, and snatching any thought of breaking free from Usui's grasp away from her.

Someone or something was shot few steps afar from the two behind the tree, and moving to find out didn't seem like a bright idea since there were footsteps walking towards them

'He's getting closer!' Usui thought as he moved, dragging Misaki with him to the other side of the tree, but a branch got broken, attracting the attention of the supposed to be the shooter.

"Who's there?" A shouting voice of a man said, making the two's hearts jump for a moment.

"Stay here! I'll attract him. He knew we're here anyways" Usui whispered.

Before Misaki could object, he ran out, making the killer run after him. Misaki's eyes widened with fear. She was watching from afar worriedly. Her heart was skipping many beats, and she gasped with each bullet being shot towards Usui

Luckily, bullets couldn't hit him although one of them almost did, but it only gave him a scratch.

Not so far from where Misaki was, there was a crag, which was right in front of Usui. He had no choice but to go down the crag. Hesitating for a moment, he allowed a bullet to penetrate his body, forcing him to lose his balance, and making him fall down the cliff.

Misaki, from that distance, could only see him as a small figure. She could tell that he got shot. She could see that he fell. She fell on her knees, tears filling her eyes. She got up to check on him, but she stopped on her tracks when she realized he did that for her safety and she can't disobey him now. She was crying silently, praying he'd be alright.

She soon felt arms on her. Something with strange smell was placed on her nose. Strength left her body and everything turned black.

On the other side, Usui reached the bottom of the crag with many cuts and bruises from falling over all these rocks. The blood from bullet wound was starting to soak his shirt. He looked up at the sky with a blurry vision.

'Please Misaki, be alright' was all he managed to think of before the blue sky turned black.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A/N: *Reviews can mean a turn over in the events 'If you care to read more'

*This is a rewritten fic since I got reviews saying to rewrite it because of my bad grammar -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

Chapter 2

'Where am I? Is it a dream?' Was the first thing Usui questioned as soon as he regained conscious, but his questioning didn't last long due to the terrible pain that hit him. That pain was an obvious prove that it wasn't a dream, but why couldn't he move his side? Why was he on the floor? It was cold, yet wet...

Wet by some sort of a liquid that smelled like... metal. 'Is that blood? My blood?' He asked himself, which led him to remember what happened; he was running from someone who was trying to shoot him. He must have gotten shot. That explained the sharp pain in his abdomen.

'Wait. Misaki… what happened to Misaki?' As soon as he questioned, he heard her voice. Not too far. It was more like a cry. Was she begging?

"Please help him, please! He bled a lot!" She cried. Her voice was coming from behind him. She's was behind him. A strong slap voice echoed through the place, indicating that whoever she was begging, slapped her. 'I need to move!'He incited himself

"You'll shut up, or I'll rip your throat out" A man's voice came threatening her. Usui felt anger boiling within him. 'How can he do that? No, he can't hurt her that way!' He shouted within.

He barely turned his body to the direction of the source of voices. Now that he could see them, his sight fell on the view of the man lifting Misaki up using his grasp on her throat! He was choking her!

"Let go of her!" Usui shouted on the top of his lungs.

Hearing the noise that came from the barely moving body, the man let go of her. She fell on her knees, coughing badly.

He headed towards Usui, looking at him without any hint of mercy. Upon reaching him, he pressed on the bullet wound slowly and said: "well well, our dog here dares to bark at his master".

As if torturing was his best hobby, he pressed harder on the wound, ignoring Usui's breathless yelps, and making blood rush out of the wound

"Gaaah!" Usui let out a loud yelp when he couldn't bear it anymore, making Misaki shiver while her worry was uncontrollable now.

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

The man's face's expression changed from a pleasured one to an irritated one when he heard his cell go off, interrupting his fun. "This call saved you. Learn to be a good pet next time" He said as he left to pick up the call

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked worriedly, hoping to hear his voice.

Usui answered, breathing heavily:" I didn't... get you into this. It's... the wheel" His voice was surprisingly still although his whole body was trembling due to the sharp pain

"Don't try to be funny at such a time!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" He said simply.

"Alright then, you look awful. No fan girls will come after you anymore. And your face is filled with bruises" She said back in irritation, trying to bury her worry somewhere, but it wasn't possible.

He wheezed as he was trying to suck in the pain and said:"That wasn't...funny"

"No no! Don't close your eyes. I'll tell a funny one just please stay with me" Misaki cried, her voice was filled with panic as she saw him giving in.

"Hehe, it's nice to know you care for me" He said after smiling and opening his eyes.

"You moron! If I wasn't chained right now, I'd kill you!" Misaki scolded, not being able to keep the frown she determined to have on her face. The relief of seeing that he was still talking overcame her desire to kill.

"Don't... hit an injured person. That's bad "Usui mumbled. His voice was getting weaker. He was starting to feel numb.

"Stop joking. Open your eyes..." She said in denial although she could feel it was real this time, and her feeling was right. This time he seriously blacked out.

Footsteps were heard getting closer. Although it is help that the two teenagers want, Misaki knew that the steps didn't belong to anyone that would help them.

The owner of the steps showed up. He was the same man who was threatening Misaki a bit ago. He was one of the assassins that kidnapped them. He checked Usui's pulse and said with a smirk:"His heart is barely beating. He'll die any moment"

'He can't! ` Misaki thought in horror, disgusted at how he smiled as if people's lives were toys.

The man went to Misaki's side, and held her chin up to make her face him.

"Are these tears? Then is that brat your lover?"

Her eyes answered him by that angered full of hate look. She wouldn't even look at him if he wasn't forcing her face towards him. She felt her stomach churn in disgust.

"Don't give me that. I'll grant you a wish; something that your lover can't ever give. He's dead anyways" He said slyly and put his words in action. The moment the hotness of his breath reached her neck, he received a knee on his stomach, forcing him to pull apart from her. He got angry and kicked her strongly against the wall, saying in wrath: "You... Don't worth a thing!"

"Stop playing. Is this what you called me about?" A voice came from the door side.

He turned to look at the man at the door and said:"Yes. They witness us killing that guy. Should I kill them?"

The criminal at the door said:" Why didn't you get rid of them already?!" He Asked in disbelieve. On a second thought he said:" Don't waste your bullets; you'll need them. Let nature do its work. Take what you need. We must catch the plane" He was about to leave when he noticed the laying figure on the ground. He said:"Chain that guy too to make sure he'll not find a way out" After stating his note, he left.

The other man left too after chaining Usui's arm to another cuff that was somehow fixed on the wall confronting Misaki. Misaki was left in a horrible pain, trying to figure out what he meant by: _'let the nature do its work'_

Fifteen slow, nerve wrecking minutes passed, which felt like ages to Misaki. She didn't know what kind of place that was, she didn't know why there was many chains fixed on the walls, she didn't know what was going to happen to them, but what scared her the most is that she didn't know if Usui was still alive or not. She was dwelling in a word of confusion and thoughts. She wanted to find a way to free her self as soon as possible so she'd be able to do something! To help Usui before it's too late. However, it seemed impossible. The slight movement of the figure in front of her pulled her full attention. He was stirring up.

Usui opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry, but he could see Misaki sitting on the tile with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Usui asked.

Misaki smiled and said:"You're alive!" Joy crept into her heart.

"Apparently… despite the horrible pain in every inch of my body" He replied.

"Listen, I heard people pass by warning each other and running from a soon to come tsunami hitting the area" She started. Although she was happy that he is alive, it wasn't the time to chat. She continued:"I tried to yell for help but they didn't hear me. We're chained. Next to you exists a drainage hole which will only let water in. The door is locked and we'll drawn" She stated the horrifying facts.

"Then I need to get you out of here" Usui mumbled in a voice she couldn't hear.

He kept roaming his sight around the place although his state wasn't allowing him to move. He let his sight wander around, trying to find a way out, so did the tied Misaki, but it seemed impossible no matter how much they squeezed their minds for solutions.

'No, this can't be the end' Usui thought to himself, refusing to give in. Not when giving in meant for Misaki to lose her life.

'There must be a way out!' He thought as he looked above and saw something. There was an old metal closet that had lots of rust on every corner of it. The door of it was broken, but what mattered was what was on top of it.

"There's a hammer above that closet. Can you reach it? I want it" He asked Misaki. She looked where he was looking and said: "It's next to me, but too high"

Usui gathered up his strength and kicked a wooden box which was next to him by his leg to her. That quick movement shot pain through his body but he could suck it in. what kind of room this was, is a mystery, but as for now, it seemed like an old storage or something.

Misaki used the box to climb up, trying to reach the hammer by her free hand while the other, which was chained, got some scratches from the cuffs as she was trying to reach up. However, that didn't matter to her at the moment. She threw it to Usui as soon as she got it, and asked:"What'll you do?"

"Promise me you'll close your eyes until I tell you to open them" He requested calmly. He seemed as if he was thinking deeply of what he was going to do.

"huh?" She uttered, not certain about what he wants from her, nor what he intends to do.

"Promise me!" He shouted as loud as he could. It wasn't the time to neither hesitate nor rethink about anything. He didn't know how much longer he can keep strength in his body, so he had to do something fast.

The water started to get into the place, wetting Usui's figure which was on the floor. The salty water got into his wound, making the pain get refreshed, which wasn't helping anyone.

'God! It stings!' He voiced within as he trembled in pain.

"I... promise... I closed them" Misaki obeyed, not bearing to see Usui suffer anymore.

Usui took the hammer and tried his best to sit on his knees, more like kneeling since the wound wouldn't allow him to sit. He tried to reach the chains that were holding his wrist which was chained by handcuffs, but he couldn't bend his body enough to reach them. Even the box wouldn't be of any help since there was no way he could climb on it with one hand and a deeply wounded body, let alone having to sit on it to reach the chain that was above his cuffed wrist, which was impossible to him.

He knew that what he was going to do next is much more painful than trying to kneel, but that didn't matter now. Misaki is in danger, and is here because of him. He has to save her. He shouldn't have brought her to the forest at first place. It was his entire fault and his alone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

A/N: What'd Usui do?

Thank you so much for following and reviewing :DDD

Galaxyoung: I'm on with continuing :3 I'm glad you love it.

Hanagrace: Wah! Did I really write it well? Thank you! I hope the update wasn't so late :D

Icefox11: Thanks for the review :3

Abby: Another chapter is done :D took forever though -_-

Dorinealmo: When I read your review, I was like:' right, where's the second chapter? I must finish it soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of Maid Sama characters

A/N: before you read this, you must know that the chapter was well taken care of since my dear sis from the other end of the world is the one who proofread it. She is A.N-Mellow; you'll notice the difference and how great she did. I would like to thank her so much and give lollipops to everyone for reading this :3

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-…Flashback…-

Since time is of the essence, Usui took the hammer and tired his best to untie himself first before getting them out of here. Due to the wound inflicted on him prior he wasn't allowed to sit still on ground without having to wince at the pain every few seconds. In the end he had to kneel while holding the hammer to do its trick which made the job even more demanding. He tried to reach the chains that were holding his wrist together, which had been locked by handcuffs. Due to his inflexibility, he couldn't seem to bend his body towards the ideal angle which will lead him to the chain. The box seemed pretty useless in this situation as it would not be much help to them since he couldn't climb on it with one hand. Let alone having to sit on it to reach the chain that was above his cuffed wrist.

Usui knew that what he's trying to do next would be much more painful than kneeling but it doesn't matter now. Misaki's life is in danger and she's here because of him. He had to save her. It was his fault for bringing her to the forest at the first place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Using his free hand, he tightened his grip on the hammer. Took a deep breath and started hitting the cuff, since it was the only way to break free where the chain was totally out of reach. However, while trying to break the cuff would takes lots of strikes that were too nerve wracking. With each hit he would grit his teeth to prevent himself from making any sound that would cause a sense of insecure to Misaki. He just couldn't watch her suffer any longer.

Misaki was pretty confident that Usui's having shortness of breathes due to his irregular breathing pattern from breaking the cuffs. But it never crossed her mind that he would be smashing his wrist just to break free from it. With every hit he made, she swore that she could felt the pain he's experiencing but twice as worse. Her patience was running out as time passes, with every breath of his she wondered how long these breaths would last before he gone unconscious. Will they ever make it out alive together?

The tension in the air broke her trains of thoughts; she wanted to know what he was attempting to do because all of these just felt wrong to her. But she did promise him that she will not open her eyes until he says so. She could only pray now; that he's not doing something that she'd regret. This only applies if there was time for her to feel remorseful.

The metallic part was getting thinner as compared to prior, Usui had lost too much blood, his injury was bringing him a step closer to the other world. His sight was blurry and he could barely see his surroundings. There's quite a number of times where he mistaken the cuffs for his hand. All he did was to keep his yelps in so they sounded like weak whimpers. "What are you doing?" Misaki said in a worried voice. Those croaky voices she heard didn't help her fulfill the promise of not opening eyes. At least she has to know he's current situation.

*Panting* *Panting* "Don't talk." Usui was astounded that he still has the strength left to reply her. He wasn't expecting any sounds due to all the pain he has endured. Hearing his voice at the condition didn't decrease her fear, worry, and stress. 'Almost there, Usui. You can do it.' After a few more strikes, he couldn't control the pain any longer and let out a yell.

Eventually, the handcuffs broke. No matter how painful it is to him, He would not show Misaki this side. Looks like the lady luck wasn't on his side, the water level was near his waist level and he could only use the other hand as the one he used to free himself was full of bruises and wounds. He knew that he smashed a few bones by accident judging by the pain. It was nearly impossible for him to move without feeling the urge to yell. He started seeing dark spots blocking his vision. "This isn't the time." He thought. Leaning against the wall, he stumbled his way to Misaki. Even though the distance was short, with both the pressure coming from the water and injuries made the distance felt longer than usual. "Y…ou can ….op..en ….your eyes now…."

oOooOoOOoooOOo

Misaki's P.O.V

As soon as I opened my eyelids, I saw him standing right in front of me, but that didn't last for long; he swayed towards me, losing his balance "TAKUMI!" I caught him in the nick of time with his head resting on my shoulder now. His hair was drenched. I could no longer feel any heat coming from his body. For that instance, I really thought that he's dead. Tears gilded down my crimson cheeks when I feel his hot breaths on my neck. "Why are you crying, I'm still alive." He whispered. His laughter was faint. I never hear it so weak before. He placed his hand on the wall behind me. "Do you mind lending me your hand so that I can stand up?" Usui said it weakly. His request shocked me; it saddens me to see him in this manner not able to stand on his own. Without hesitation, I grabbed his body using my free arm trying my best not to press onto his wounds. Giving him all the strength that I had, I shivered at the contact with his blood stains on his shirt but he was shivering more than me!

Takumi aimed at the chain that hung above my hand cuffs, He couldn't even stand and now he's trying to free me. My eyes widened. There's more than meets the eye. "Usui, why aren't you using your other arm? Why is it limp?" Even though I asked, somehow I didn't want to hear the answer. I tried to smile so that my tears won't fall out. But I couldn't in the end I could only bury my face in his chest as I wrapped my arms around him protectively. This time round, I won't cry. Instead of crying I would turn all my tears into strength to assist him. It was hard to breathe while supporting our weights. I can't make things worse by crying. Somehow Usui managed to free my other arm which I instantly used to support him.

End of Misaki's P.O.V

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The water level now reached Misaki's ears. She lifted her feet up and started swimming while holding Usui close to her. She was trying to keep their heads up the water surface in order to be able to breath. Usui cursed, how could he not thought about what they were going to do after they have escaped. "Well done, Usui Takumi." "What now?" Even if he wanted to break the door, it was nearly impossible in his current state. The legs he used to swim are starting to lose its mobility.

"The door." Usui mumbled weakly while trying to break free from Misaki's hold. His tries were futile as Misaki tightened her grasp around him strong enough to prevent him from moving an inch. Ayuzawa has gotten his cue, he wanted to sink to the bottom to break the door, but in his state, it's the faster way to end this life once and for all. She was sure there must be another ways to escape. It wasn't on the ability to break the door or not. It was a matter on his condition. He was barely breathing. She would not let him go no matter what. He can hate her all he wants. She won't risk it.

Misaki did thought of sinking to break the door herself, but Usui was in no condition to swim on his own. She could tell that his legs under the water were barely moving, not strong enough to keep him up the wave. Breaking the door would take time, and letting go of Usui wasn't an option. In the midst of her confusion and hesitation, her sight landed on the ceiling that they were getting closer to it. Thank god it was wooden breaking it would still allow Usui to hold onto her for support. " Hang on." Misaki informed Usui before letting him off to dive and retrieve the hammer.

The water was bloody red due to its contact with Usui's blood. Just by looking at the sight Misaki felt the urge to cry. But she couldn't; she had to focus and find the hammer. Luckily it was only a few centimeters away from her reach, realizing that Usui was sinking for being unable to swim. She caught him just in time after getting the object.

After both of them got a deep breath out of water, she observed the ceiling, waiting for the water level to rise making her close enough to reach it. By her looks, Usui could tell what she was thinking.

At the moment, she was way more capable than him. He's still in doubt whether he would live to see the next sunrise, but he wanted her to survive. Seeing her distressed face wasn't the last thing he wanted to see; he's determined to change it. "Misaki, whatever is going to happen later…"

"Silence." She interrupted. She didn't want to hear it; one more word from him will make her cry on the spot.

"I love you ..."

"I said don't talk! No one will die here! I would want to see how your handsome face will turn when you get old" Misaki said with a shaky voice. Despite all her efforts not to, her voice cracked.

"Is that all?" Usui laughed weakly. "Or is it a proposal for us to stay together forever? He teased.

"Haha, not funny" Misaki said while trying to avoid looking at his pale face.

"So that wasn't a proposal?" Usui pouted. Getting ready to earn a scold from her, seeing his facial expression, she has decided to let him off this time round but Misaki made a metal note to her self which is to reprimand him when he recovers.

"Heh... You're so... cute "He said while trying to fix his sight on her. The blurriness is driving him insane. "You're still teasing me even in this state?" She asked half-heartedly. It was a mere comment that carried no sense of scolding or annoyance. In fact, hearing him talk was a big relief.

"Will you marry me?"

"Idiot!" Misaki exclaimed while pushing his forehead slightly, for heaven's sake she was blushing.

"You can't... hit me. While I'm… injured" He said while blinking his eyes to get a better view.

"Any girl can hit you when you say such a thing at the worst time ever!" this time energy got back to her voice. How could he say such a thing at this time?!

"But if you marry me, you'll be able to see my face when I'm old." He reasoned simply. It was simply amazing how he could still pick his words.

"You're injured, remember? You shouldn't talk much" She said. Looking once more at the ceiling, she instructed: "Hold on to my waist "She realized she was close enough to the ceiling. Without a word, Usui did as she said. She let go of him and started hitting with all of her force. She knew Usui was now much weaker than her. His skin was as pale as a ghost. She was terrified he'd slip out of this life any moment, which gave her more strength to strike.

Breaking it was tough and it seemed like it'd take forever, but that was her only hope and she couldn't give up. She voiced thousand curses at the ceiling. She even asked stupid questions like: 'why in the world is this hammer so small?', but in her desperate state, none of that seemed ridiculous.

In less than a minute, the water covered them totally. There was no air and also she has no time to check on Usui. She had to break it fast to get him out of there. The grasp on her waist was getting weaker and weaker with each second, which urged her to give no excuse for her sore arm muscles. She could at least create a hole, but despite her tries, it was not big enough for even her head to rise into the air.

She needed to enlarge the hole, but she's starting to lose her breath, producing bubbles in the water. She hated how exertion made her lose her breath faster than usual. She was bewildered by Usui, who got closer; pressing his lips on hers, and pushing the last amount of the air in his lungs into her mouth. He smiled faintly as he pulled apart, closing his eyes, and allowing himself to sink down, engulfed by the darkness that was threatening to take him along.

His last wish was for her to make it out alive and his last breath… was 'sacrificed' for her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

A/N: Okay, it was supposed to end at this chapter but the words count is going higher and higher as I type so I think there'll be another chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it seemed like a good spot to end it.

Thank you for the reviews, I know I always say the same but it is true, your reviews makes me glad:D

Abby: I looked at the date of your review, and did the math. It's been twelve days since then. The 'update soon' you mentioned, how soon was it supposed to be?

PrincessSkylar: Good to know you thought it is great! Keep sharing your opinion and giving me smiles :D

TaigaRAWR: The reason behind wanting her to close her eyes, was it fun?

A.N-Mellow: The Pasta way is the best :P

Murdering someone… he might do that, 'if' he survived, which I highly doubt. God bless you for helping me out :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A special thank to my dear sis A.N-Mellow for proof reading this chapter :D And thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, or favored this fic, you keep me smiling

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4

The least she could do was to make a hole, despite her tries it was still not big enough for her hand to pass through nevertheless keeping her head above sea level. There must be ways to enlarge it; but she starting to lose her breath by forming bubbles in water, due to amount of air available in this area.

She hated how exertion made her in need of air more than usual. Misaki was bewildered by Usui, who got closer to her, pressing his lips on hers… transferring the last amount of air he had.

Takumi smiled faintly as he pulled apart, eyes closed.

Allowing his self to sink, engulfed by the darkness that was threatening to take his life force for eternity.

The word 'Terrified' was not close enough to describe Misaki's emotions when she saw him sink. A part of her had died. She did think of diving in to smack the reality straight to his face. In this way, he will stay awake as long as he can to stay alive, but she refrained from that thought; if she wanted them both to make it out alive, she will have to widen the hole as soon as she could, while ignoring her panic attacks and fear by striking the ceiling as violently as possible. She tried to turn her storm of fears into strength.

After what seemed like forever, the hole was finally wide enough to get a human body out. She took a deep breath 'til the extent of choking.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, Misaki dived back in search of Usui's body. The only thing that is pulling her back is her 'panic'.

It was nearly impossible for her to keep calm and find Usui. Even her hairs found on her skin were shivering. If it wasn't for the water it would be obvious that she was trembling.

Luckily for her, she has been trained to survive underwater so it shouldn't be a problem for her to open her eyes wide enough while searching for Usui.

The sight of him stopped her heart from beating for that moment. He was at the bottom. There was no sign of him being alive. She snapped out of her frozen state, grabbed hold of his body and tried to swim back up.

However, to a girl's body, he was heavy!

Misaki couldn't swim fast. Those extra weights around her made her movements restricted. She cursed the reality of how weak and slow she is.

There's no way she would lose him!

There was no time to lose. It was horrifying enough to her not to know if he was still alive or not!

Both her mind and heart were in a wreck, and her breathing pattern wasn't making anything better; she was starting to lose it again. She felt like fainting if she didn't get to the surface in time, and fainting wouldn't save him!

Tears overflowed. She had to let go of him in order for her to catch her breath. It seemed that desperation has given up hopes on her as it had no intention to let her go.

Misaki took a deep breath 'till her lung has no room for expansion and dived back to retrieve him, praying that her breath would last longer than expected.

This time round the distance was shorter as Usui only managed to sink two quarter deep before he could reach the bottom. Misaki caught him in time and pulled his limp body up the ceiling.

Once she laid his body on the roof, she started doing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) to the pale figure in front of her, holding back any tears that was about to fall. Seeing him in this state was a big blow to her. Things just got worse when the sunlight shone on him, showing how bad his condition is.

Thirty compressions and two breathe each. That's what she had to do. The possibility of him being dead knocked a big amount of sense out of her. What's worse is: she miscounted her compressions and the number of times she did!

'Dammit! 'She cursed on the verge of collapsing. She had to re-do it once more. She ripped off his shirt to find the bone located at the bottom of his ribcage. Misaki moved three fingers up 'till she hit the spot, her left hand over her right as she positioned herself before doing the compression.

Despite countless attempts, the fact that there were still no signs of Usui responding scared the hell of out her, making her tears unstoppable.

"Stay with me, Usui."

"Stay with me, this is not the time to leave me all alone. I'm scared."

Her sight got blurrier due to the amount of tears. Ayuzawa wiped them off quickly, determined to try it once more because she couldn't believe that he's dead yet.

Every passing moment was doing a cruel job in smashing her hopes. She was in a wreck. Her tries didn't work but she didn't dare to give up.

Misaki just couldn't bear the thought of losing him another try and the water is oozing out of his mouth.

After what she felt like eternity, Misaki smiled in relief, thinking that it's just like in movies: when the drowned person coughs out water, he will be awake and they'll live happily ever after.

"Everything is going to be alright, Misaki."

"You're just being paranoid."

Just as she was about to calm herself down, the reality has gotten in the way. It snatched away her only hope left, her smile disappeared; he was still unconscious. It was as if reality allowed her to get some relief for a split second, only to make her dwell in a much more misery; the water was already out of his lungs so there's no reason for him not to be awake!

"Don't do this to me!"

She whispered in panic. Her hand reached for his neck and she started pressing her fingers to feel for his pulse. Her eyes widened. In denial, she pressed harder on his neck in a try to feel any hope! Her heart has been ripping apart when she could no longer feel his pulse.

No pulse… There was no pulse. Not even a weak one. Was there even a drop of blood in his body for the heart to beat?

Misaki was dumbfounded. She looked at his lifeless features as if they were a nightmare she hopes that it will end soon. She was denying it all in her head.

"You idiot, stop joking" Her voice croak as she found it hard to talk due to her frozen voice cords.

A strong wind came, along with a loud voice that could attract the attention of anyone with the ability to sense, but that wasn't the case for her. She was in a trance.

The whole world won't matter to her at that point. The voice was becoming deafeningly loud.

"What in the world happened to him? His pulse barely exists!" a voice said that could finally capture her attention.

She had no idea where this guy came from, or why he was there. She just asked: "There's... pulse?" As if someone just gave her a new life.

The guy tied a rope around Usui's body, and himself, giving a sign to his partner to lift him up.

He patted on the lost girl's shoulder reassuringly before he was lifted up, saying:"There is a Doctor up there"

Misaki looked at where he was being lift up to, and saw a helicopter that belong to a rescue team that was sent to help whoever may be stuck in that nature disaster.

That explained the existence of that guy. She could care less; her mind and heart were with the blonde guy that was lifted up in the sky.

The rescue guy landed again to where Misaki was, and said:"Come here" He held Misaki and gave a sign to be lifted.

"Do you know his blood type? He needs blood, immediately! The hospital is far! "The man that seemed to be the Doctor asked Misaki as soon as she got into the helicopter.

"I don't know..." Misaki answered in a weak voice, with a feeling that she would lose him again.

"How could you not know such important information?" the Doctor scolded.

"Yelling around won't solve anything." The rescuer said, shutting the Doctor up.

His message reached her. How could she not know? What if he died? Those thoughts occupied her mind and heart with fear, and regret, then it hit her "I'm an 'O' blood type. It works with all, right?" She asked, scared of the answer. If she was wrong, then she had no clue what to do.

"How about your health?" The Doctor asked.

"Healthy with no illnesses."She answered hastily.

"There's no time to do the test. Are you willing to donate blood?" He asked, and the answer reached him right away by the stretched arm in front of him.

'Please be alright' she prayed throughout the transfusion process while trying to keep her sobbing voice down for the Doctor to concentrate.

"Crap! We're almost out of the oxygen he needs. How far away is the hospital?" The Doctor said.

Hell! Despite everything she did, was everything trying to crash her hopes?

"Two minutes"

"Then call them to prepare the surgery room "The Doctor ordered the rescuer.

Misaki cried more at hearing the 'surgery' word, while the rescuer could only give her pity looks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Going back and forth, not being able to sit still on a seat, almost breaking the door of the surgery room, was a scene that is always seen in the hospital from dramas although it didn't seem realistic to Misaki.

She always thought: 'why don't they just sit down and pray?!'

The state she is currently in, proved how wrong she was. The worry, fear, and desperation, won't allow her to sit in peace. She waited outside, almost losing her mind.

She looked at the red light above the surgery's room door for the… she lost her counts, not that her mind could function probably to do a simple task as counting.

She was so dizzy, and her head hurt so badly, but not more than her heart. Her worry about him, her fear of losing him, her 'love' for him, the thought of how much he had suffered to protect her, all of that kept colliding within her in a try to compete which pains her the most, but time was the winner; each second could either break her or heal her.

Looking at the red light unconsciously again, she froze, alerted by the green light. Her heart thumped painfully.

It was the time, the time that'd determine everything. She couldn't talk. She just looked at the Doctor that came out of the room with pleading eyes.

He knew what she wanted, and so he talked:" He'll survive" Reassuring her by his gentle voice despite the tiredness that filled his eyes.

A smile of relief reached her face. She could finally breathe normally.

She could finally sense her speeding heart beats that she didn't seem to take notice of before. She placed her fist on her chest to calm her heart beats, and again, she realized she was holding her hands in fists out of stress.

Tears found a way to slip from her eyes, but not because of pain. They were tears of gratitude and joy.

She watched as the nurses dragged him out of the surgery room, and her legs were automatically following wherever that stretcher went, but a hand grabbed her elbow, urging her to stop.

"This is an x-ray of Usui Takumi's arm" The Doctor informed, watched her shocked expression, then said:" Do you care to tell me why there was a bullet in his body and why his bones look like this ?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something "there came the voice of the one who stopped her; the Doctor.

"Can I... see him first?" She pleaded. Any other moment of waiting was going to drive her insane.

"It won't take long. I have another surgery in fifteen minutes, so please come with me "The Doctor demanded, seriousness filling his features.

Misaki followed the Doctor, and they reached a clinic. He showed her an x-ray picture.

"This is an x-ray of Usui Takumi's arm." The Doctor informed, and watched her shocked expression.

"Care to tell me why there was a bullet in his body and how the hell did his bones look like this?"

Misaki was speechless while looking at the x-ray scan and that wasn't the only reason for her to stay silent at the question. Everything popped to her mind at once and she didn't know where to start from; a lot has happened.

"Please tell us what you know. Officers will come investigate later, but if there's something that must be known immediately, it'll be a great help to them," The Doctor said, urging her talk.

He couldn't brush off the feeling that whatever happened to those two, If it was related to 'that' case. For now he was not sure, he'd be missing a very important thing, a trace maybe.

"We… We were kidnapped by two men. A third one joined them later. They wanted to get rid of us because we witnessed their crime. They killed someone. We managed to escape" She answered shortly, amazed at how arranged her words came out.

Alerted, the Doctor asked her how they look like and if she had any clue where they went. She told him she overheard one of them talking on the cell phone, telling that they were heading to France today. He thanked her, and allowed her to leave.

She ran to Usui's room. She stopped midway questioning herself: 'What's the number of his room?!' She laughed at her idiotic behavior and went back to the reception desk to ask.

As soon as she pushed the door open, she saw Usui's pale figure, lying on that white bed with white sheets on. He was attached to many tubes around him, and he was so pale she doubted if he was really alive. She felt the urge to cry seeing him that way. What was she expecting? That he'd walk around and tease her right away?

She took a seat by his side, asking him to wake, but he didn't. With a slight frown, she decided to wait.

He slept for hours, worrying her about the possibilities; did the Doctor make some sort of a mistake? Why isn't Usui opening his eyes?

She wanted to go ask, but she was afraid of the answer, so she didn't. She wanted to clinch into the hope that he'll wake, because without it, she didn't know what to do. She buried her face in the bedside, inhaling Usui's smell, mixed with the hospital, and medicines' smell. She held into the sheets desperately, praying for him to be awake.

"Misaki" A sweet feminine voice called, making Misaki look at the source of voice in response.

"For how long are you intending to hold back your check-up? You look so pale," The nurse said in concern.

"I'm fine" Misaki answered, smiling slightly.

"I understand that you want to stay by your lover's side, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up and see your pale face. It would worry him even more." The nurse stated, watching a slight blush rise on that pale face.

Misaki blushed at the mention of 'lover' word, but it didn't seem wrong one bit, although if it was Usui who said it, she would object violently.

"Let's have some tests on you " The nurse demanded, stretching out her hand for Misaki to get up, but Misaki looked over at Usui and hesitated to take that hand, which made the nurse grab Misaki's hand and pull her from his side.

The nurse walked in front of Misaki in the long corridor, glancing over at her every few steps to make sure she's behind her. She had a feeling that Misaki would run back to Usui any moment. She giggled at the sweetness of how that thought seemed.

*thud * voice interrupted the pink fantasies that the nurse was having. She looked back, and saw a collapsed Misaki on the floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misaki opened her eyes, looking at the white ceiling above of her. She wondered where she was, but that wonder didn't last long thanks to the voice she heard.

"Oh, you finally woke. That was a long slumber. Did you sle... "The voice was interrupted by the tight embrace that knocked the breath out of him. Misaki had no idea how she jumped out of her bed. All she cared about is that Usui was alive and talking to her! She found no words. She just cried like a child.

"Easy. I'm hurt" Usui managed to utter.

Misaki let go instantly, looking at his body to check if she hurt him anywhere. She cursed her clumsiness, and said in a guilty tune:"I'm… sorry"

"Excuse me, but... Who are you?" Usui asked, looking at her blankly.

Misaki looked at him in daze. "What?"

"I got you there. Just kidding" Usui laughed. He hated how serious she was, and wanted to change the atmosphere in any mean possible. He just wanted to see her smile.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief, then said:"Idiot" She intended to knit her eyebrows in anger or something, but a smile was all that managed to show on her face.

"You're the idiot. Do you realize you got anemia 'cause you refused to stop giving blood to me?" Usui asked, scolding her, but deep within, he was touched despite the worry he felt for her.

"Who told you to lose too much blood? Plus, you are the idiot. There are four breaks in your wrist? How is that even possible in such a small area?" She scolded back, although she knew all he sacrificed was for her.

"My wrist? They're four? They felt like million!" He said in disbelieve.

"You scared me to death!" Misaki said, she couldn't stop her tears from falling at the slightest memory of all that happened.

Usui pulled her as close to him as his condition allowed him, and whispered: "I love this idiot"

She blushed madly, then he added:"But you are still crazy for getting anemia cause of me " He couldn't brush that off his mind for a second. Her health concerned him so much.

"Me? Crazy? You should've looked at yourself proposing while we're dying!" She said, almost pushing herself away from him, but she just didn't want to; somehow her stubbornness seemed to disappear.

"Me? Proposed? When?" Usui teased, playing dumb.

"Don't play games with me." She said, blushing different shades of red.

"Maybe it's your imagination playing tricks on you. Perhaps you really want me to propose "He teased further. Misaki stayed silent. It started to get him scared; did he cross the line? She might hit him any moment now.

"Don't turn the table on me" Was all he heard, reassuring him in a way, and making him think that she must be deadly embarrassed now, not that he wasn't.

"But I still would love to propose to you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

She got away from him in an instance, sensing the movement at the door.

"Why do I feel like I am interrupting something important?" Said the Doctor who came in.

"Never mind" Misaki uttered, trying to control her embarrassment.

"I just want to inform you that thanks to your information, the police closed all exits of the air port in France, and could catch the criminals. Looks like they are involved in many cases and police are still in search for them.

They are really grateful for you and told me to say their thanks to you in advance." The Doctor said, smiling at her.

"I'm glad that I can be of help." She said, feeling a shiver go down her spine just by remembering them.

"Okay. I leave you two. By the way, don't worry; the nurse insisted you'd be placed in intensive care unit room with Usui. She even dragged a bed for you here since there's only one bed here." The Doctor said to Misaki and left.

"Congratulations. You're a hero. My hero" Usui said, softening his voice at the last word, and forcing the blush that started to fade from Misaki's face to get back even darker. He continued:"Looks like the nurse likes us being together"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shouted.

'When will you ever stop denying?' Usui thought to himself as he felt tiredness take over him.

He stopped talking, and just watched Misaki. His gaze never left her despite her tries to stop him, and his gaze worked even stronger than words. Words were actually more merciful than looks. Silent teasing was a living hell. She couldn't stop blushing, yet she was grateful that those eyes were still able to look at her.

The End…

Or maybe not…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

A/N: I have a vague idea of how to complete this. It's flying above my head, so shall I grasp it and complete or let it fly?

Writing a lot about Usui made me sharpen my ditched pencil and make a drawing for Usui and Misaki, and then edit it by the easy-to-use fanfiction image editor. It is the drawing you are seeing as an image for this fic. It was cropped due to the size limit. However, In case I ruined Usui's look, I'm not going to forgive my pencil XD

Again, much thanks and love to readers :D

TaigaRAWR: Yup! Thank you for reminding me of their future children! I can't be a reason to kill them before they come to life! Xp

WishingUsuiWasReal: hehe if Usui died, I'll die, you said you will, and I think pretty much everyone in this fandom. I can not do such a crime T.T

Blommie8: Absolutely sorry for making you sad the previous chapter. There's a reason why I don't own Maid Sama characters -_-

A.N-Mellow: Murdering someone the pasta way…. Hmm… one day I'll find out the mystery of how to do that! I'm glad it was touching enough to make you cry throughout editing it. It only proves how much you are loyal to Maid Sama :3

Guest: I hope the update wasn't late

Abby: I hope nothing would be able to kill you mentally, not here, not in life. And so if this story goes on, I'll try to update faster not to make you wait :D

PrincessSkylar: I'm glad you think it is getting more and more interesting to you

Hikari-chan05: Thank you! If this chapter was good, then it must be the bless of your 'good luck' wish

daydreamer21: no worries, I don't like to abandon my fics, especially when I know there are readers interested in them.

Guest:glad you like it. I hope the update wasn't late

Koko Serenade: Waah! I'm flattered by your review. I'm glad you like it although it is angst.

Imma Guest: Welcome guest-san. Guests get a special treat. You get three lollipops. Strawberry, cola, and apple flavored

Guest: Soo good that you passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Maid Sama characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5

Misaki has decided to get up as the sunray was disturbing to her eyes. She roamed her sight around after yawning. She sighed, realizing that she slept over at Usui's spacious condo.

It didn't feel as spacious as before when she first arrived; more furniture were added to give his house a cozy touch. You could say that his apartment was pretty empty since he's the only living with his cat Licht.

Ayuzawa blushed when she recalled back the events that took place prior. He did all these for her, just to make sure that she's comfortable since Misaki is hanging around for the time being.

She devoted all her time in taking care of Usui after he was released from the hospital; frankly speaking Misaki still has this fear that his wounds would bleed unknowingly.

Occasionally, she would found herself ended up sleeping on the cold marble floor without knowing it. Takumi wasn't fond of the idea. In the end, he decided to purchase more furniture than just a couch that comes with a coffee table.

The sounds of vegetables been chopped and utensils falling all over the place led Misaki to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

She palm-slapped herself as she just asked him a rhetorical question.

"I'm making breakfast. Want some?" He answered shortly with his eyes not leaving the chopping board.

"Can you cook? Oh shoot… I mean you did call me yesterday saying that your arm hurt like hell?" She asked worriedly.

Without a second thought, Misaki rushed to his place after the call. She really thought that he can't move his arm freely.

"Oh. Ah Misa-chan is worried about me. Tell me are you in love with me? Look at me I healed and I missed you." He simply stated as if it was his birthright. With that he took a glimpse at her just to see what kind of expressions she had made.

Ayuzawa blushed deeply, averting her eyes in annoyance. This amused Takumi.

"You were sleeping like a baby. I see that you like the bed I ordered for you. Does it smell like me?"

A flying plate was what he got. He barely avoid it… letting it to collide with the wall.

"Are you insane? That's dangerous." He commented while taking a look at the shattered glass. The countless fragments resided on his kitchen tile.

"I see that you're fully healed, so from now on nothing going to stop me from hurting you." She hissed in annoyed before she left the kitchen; trying her best to hide her crimson red cheeks.

He looked at where she was standing. He pouted, thinking: 'You never stopped hitting me since the first day we met.'

Usui was reflecting on his actions maybe he's been such a jerk that Misaki would be pissed and won't want to return. However after hearing the television sounds made him relax; she was still there.

All he ever wanted was to spend more time with her.

It became naturally for him to see her daily, taking care of his meals however the time they spent together was decreasing noticeably due to school.

Misaki's cooking wasn't any better than bland tasting hospital's food. He still love it anyway because she willing to devote her time in making it.

For her to disappear out of the sudden was really lonely for him so he had started stalking her once again.

Misaki did warn him not to stare at her in school hours but he couldn't help it. Her simple request was nearly impossible.

She felt like she had earned herself a personal alien customized camera that would capture her every movement without fail.

"Breakfast is ready." Usui informed while paging for Misaki. In less than a second she showed up in the kitchen and helped him to lay the dishes on their table.

"We do behave like newly married couple, aren't we?" Usui said while earning a blush from her.

.Ayuzawa took a bite of the food he cooked. She was impressed by his cooking skills it was one of the best pancake she ever tasted in her whole life. Instantly, she felt ashamed at the quality of food she was giving him throughout his recovery period.

"Why…why…why are you so good at everything you do?" Misaki muttered tilting her head aside to hide her embarrass face.

Usui jolted up from his seat making his way to her side and stood behind. His right arm wrapped around her petite waist while he left hand leaded Misaki's hand. She blushed at his contact.

"Mellow magic, if I were to hold your hand this way while you cook, mellow dust will be transferred from my hands to yours."

Takumi grasped both of her hands, leading them to slice the pancake. Placing a piece in his mouth as he let go of her hands; His free hand went to join the other one on her waist.

After which, he rested his chin on her shoulder earning a gasp from her.

"And this way, you transfer your magic to me"

He whispered. It seemed as if his words could reach the deepest of her heart without any sort of trouble.

Her hands moved up to meet his arms. Sensing her movement, he was getting ready to be detached from her, but she held into his arms. She made his heart go wild as a smile spread on his face.

After all, she did make him lose his cool. Her sudden smiles, her sudden moves, her sudden gestures, everything about her had a different, unique feeling to him. .

Afraid he would be able to hear her heartbeats, Misaki said:

"Usui, the food will get cold."

He did raise his hopes up after all. She wasn't going to let them stay that way for long. He sighed, lat go, and returned to his seat.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. She didn't really need his permission to talk. It was just to catch his attention.

"Why did you put an extra portion over here? Are you trying to make me gain weight?" She stared at her plate which was double of what he had.

"I'm sure you would look chubby and cute" Takumi said while staring at the ceiling.

"Don't you dare to imagine it!" Misaki yelled while pointing fingers at him.

:

"You're overacting. Just eat. I do not want you to be in danger again if this stubborn-headed girl over here ever decides to donate blood to anyone." He laughed at her reaction.

"Don't lose blood then." She replied calmly, recalling back the horrifying memory of the day and making him felt guilty for bringing it up.

" I said 'to anyone' not to me. You really have only me on your mind" He said trying to tease her further till she had forgotten about that day. He never failed in teasing her.

Ayuzawa's deep blush and cute faces were proof of his success.

The sky blue colored device beside her rung, vibrating every few seconds urging her to pick it up. After looking at the caller's name she answered it before a second thought.

"Mom specifically mentioned that she needs you to buy our grocery for a week." Suzuna replied before she ended the call. As much as she wanted to say another word but she couldn't, a shorter call does the trick. The longer your call the faster they deduct your credits. Every cents count.

"I'm off to the supermarket." Misaki blurted.

"I'm coming with you" Usui said in response. Sticking to her like glue was his current plan to spend more time with her since he's recovery.

"Fine. You're not allowed to pay anything. You already did a lot for me." what she meant was another cell phone after the one that was totally ruined when they almost drowned back then.

It was a miracle how he made her accepted it. Well, he did threaten her by jumping off the window if she's unwilling to accept it. That for her was too dramatic to be real but he was Takumi, her only and one Usui so she was forced to believe it in a way or another.

After they finished their meal, they went straight to her apartment since Misaki insisted on getting the money from her mother. she does not want Usui to pay instead.

Usui greeted Minako; Misaki's mother who was pleased to see him. To her, she sees him as a son. She trusted him enough to let Misaki to hang around him even though Misaki kept on calling him hentai- uchuujin. (Perverted space-alien)

Just when Misaki was about to enter the grocery store, Usui held her wrist and dragged her away.

"HEY! What are you doing? Let go of me you hentai-uchuujin." She yelled while being dragged.

Realizing that there's no way he would let her go, she asked:

"Where are you taking me?"

"Doing grocery shopping first thing in the morning is boring. I heard there's a celebration going on over there." He said as he stopped in front of a big park. A big sign board was hung above saying:

*The child's Day*

In loving memory of Maira Hitozu, the founder of child's day.

Where we appreciate children in their unique ways.

On this day, we pledge to remember them our future seeds.

Come join us, in this one day event held at Fuji Park.

Admission is free… bonus you'll get to meet adorable children from different background.

As soon as they got in, Misaki felt awkward; the child day celebration was filled with married couples who came to play with their children on this special day that only happens once a year. She and Usui were not in the right place for once.

"Darling, look at them. They looked young and they are married." a lady in her late twenties said as she saw them. Two kids were hiding shyly behind her back while a third one was hiding behind a man who seemed to be her husband.

"Watch your words." her husband commented.

"Ahhhhh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just can't help it when I see a cute couple especially a young married couple." She apologized.

Misaki blushed deeply at the thought of 'married couple' while Usui had a grin on his face. The man had to keep his wife intact by whispering something to her.

After listening to what her husband had said, his wife looked at Misaki's finger which didn't have any proof of marriage.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you weren't married."

"No sweat. She'll be mine soon." Usui said while holding Misaki close where she froze on the spot. The wife's expression changed immediately after hearing this piece of good news. It's like watching the live performance of Uxmishi.

"Oh-no. Not again. Fangirling, I can never stand it." Her husband sighed, pretty confident that there's no way to stop her.

Misaki kneeled down, hiding her embarrassment. "You're so cute! What's your name?" She asked one of the kids.

"Misaki" The little girl said, her cheeks a bit reddened.

"Such a coincidence, I'm Misaki too."

"Huh? I'm Misaki not you…Blehhhhh!"

"Mama says that Miskai is cute and you're fugly." The little girl sticks her tongue out while she tapping her feet.

Usui couldn't help but to giggle, he bent down to her height and patted her head.

"How about I call you mimi-chan? My little white rose."

The girl blushed at his contact; she really thought that Takumi was a prince that popped out from her bedtime fairytales stories book.

The other two kids jumped high up to take a view of Takumi's looks behind their parents. They were a cute pair of twins.

"Hello, I'm Yuichi and He's saki."

Both of them bowed after introducing themselves as what their parents had taught them. Misaki, thought that it was cute of them and pulled them into her embrace.

"They like you." The mother smiled looking at how her anti-social kids seemed to like them so much. The little girl pointed to the merry-go-round that wasn't far from them while tugging Usui's sleeve.

To her, Usui's existence was a fairy tale dream came true. Nevertheless taking a ride with him.

"May I take a ride with her?" Usui asked after looking at where she pointed.

"Sure. But please ask her to sleep early. I'm sure she'll listen to her prince charming." The lady answered as if she could read her child's mind.

Takumi comprehended what the lady meant; in a swift movement he carried the little girl bridal style as if he was her knight in red amour rescuing the princess from the evil witch.

He placed her on the white-winged horse. The ideal choice for a girl like her. The horse had pink hair wisps fused with a few strands of white.

Poor girl her face turned tomato red and a smirk could be seen on Takumi's face knowing that he had done the right thing. Just before the merry-go-round started moving; Usui glanced at Misaki, sensing his sights on her Ayuzawa averted her eyes away.

The mother held Misaki's hand and dragged her to the game booth quickly while carrying Saki. Yuichi was getting ready at the game booth.

"Let's take a ride too! Quickly before it starts."

The arrangement was Usui with little Mimi, Misaki with Yuichi finally last but not least…Mother with Saki.

After the ride, the little girl kept tugging Usui's sleeve making them riding all the rides available, later on they both had cotton candy and ice-cream. To advert his attention back when he stared at Misaki, little Misaki would tugged his shirt, as she wanted to have her prince all by herself while Yuichi was glued to Misaki in his own way.

"I'm really sorry you had to accompany us." The man said it was almost the sunset while carrying the sleeping girl.

"No, I enjoyed myself too." Misaki answered.

"I wish you a blessed marriage life and hope to meet you soon." The mother said while bidding her goodbye, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Why did you tell them that we are getting married soon?" Misaki blushed.

Usui was engrossed in checking a toy-pistol that he had received from Yuichi.

"BANG!"

"Did you hear that, it does sound like real gun."

Feeling annoyed, Misaki snatches the toy away. It was deafeningly loud. She was irritated that he ignored her question, mainly because it was 'one-answer' question. There was no way she would ask him once more.

"Eventually we will…unless you don't want to." Usui replied simply, bewildered her by his sudden answer.

"Shut up!" She avoided any eye contact with him.

"I see, you are angry because you missed me?"

"Tell me, how much did I miss you anyway?"

"Well, I wasn't yours to begin with. I'm the little princess's property." He stated.

Ayuzawa blushed harder at how he teased her and said.

"Let's go get the grocery. It's getting late." with that she walked ahead trying to avoid the embarrassment. He caught up to her and grabbed her hands.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00O

"What are you doing?" She asked as she saw him piling up things in the cart. He gathered things that weren't on her list.

"I'm doing my grocery shopping at the same time, you know not to visit this place

Somehow, Misaki got a shock of her life; the cart was filled with thrice the amount of food than usual.

"Are you sure you are human? can you finish eating all these by yourself?" She asked while the cashier was busy counting the bill, a bill that would use up half of papers the store owned to get it printed.

"You did say that I'm an alien so I was hoping you would drop by and have dinner with me."

"I'm not so eat them all. Mr. Alien." she replied stubbornly.

Usui sighed while walking out of the store, it was night-time and he'd walk her home.. Sadly enough he would go back to his condo without her.

Struggling between the loads he was carrying, he reached for his pocket and fished an item out of it. A little small crystal bear accessory that he thought would go quite well with Misaki's cell phone.

"Here, for you" He handed it to her. She instantly smiled at how cute it was.

"When did you get it?" She asked, already attaching it to her cell phone.

"When we were playing with the kids" He said, obviously she didn't notice him buying it. Well, her smile made his day.

Misaki felt a bit lonely when she got into her house. It was a nice day, and it was kind of sad that it ended. Usui already left, or that's what she thought; her sister suddenly came in with the loads of grocery bags.

Usui apparently called Suzuna to hand them to her.

After thirty minutes of Suzuna's desperate, failure tries to stop Misaki, Misaki was finally out and ready to hunt Usui.

She hated how he spoiled her with money. She felt he was being too much when she was trying to be independent. She didn't want anyone to sympathy her for the lack of money. She was fine the way she is, and she had to make Usui understand that.

She knew Usui is just concerned about her ever since that incident. If her blood level was healthy, she wasn't going to have anemia just by donating that amount of blood to him, but still she didn't want to be a burden on anyone.

Usui reached the building where he lives, and decided to check his mail box that he ignored for a long time.

He found three envelopes there. It was strange; three at once? Who'd send them? He never received anything but bills, and all his bills are paid.

He checked the sender address, and there was none. Frowning, he took the envelopes to his condo. He wasn't feeling easy about them.

The first one contained a letter that said:"

Ayuzawa Misaki*

17 years old

Date of birth: September 29th

Hight 165 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Studied at Seika high school

A part timer at Maid Latte

Skills: Aikido

She has big amber eyes and a long straight black hair that go past her shoulders with spiky bangs that covers her forehead.

She lived with her mother and her younger sister in a normal neighborhood. They have a big debt to pay off.

Feeling his heartbeats go faster, Usui hurriedly opened the second envelope, sensing the danger that was creeping to his beloved. Who was tracking her? And why? And why are these messages sent to him? What the hell was going on?

The second envelope carried around thirty pictures of Misaki on the street, grocery store, in school uniform, in hospital, pictures that he could tell they belonged to three weeks ago.

He felt his heart skip a beat with each picture he saw. Even their trip at the park was pictured, which meant whoever was taking the pictures was watching her twenty four hours! Who is he? And what does he want to do to his Misaki?!

Opening the third envelope, it was a letter, saying:

"I'll get what I want, and you'll lose all you own"

Usui felt his legs wobbly as he slid to the floor. Could it be someone who has a grudge against him and is targeting Misaki because of him? Or is it some sort of a stalker? Or maybe those criminals from the island had more comrades and now they are targeting them? His mind was going crazy at the assumptions. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

The only thing that relieved him is that Misaki is at her home now. Safe with her family, but he still had to make sure. He held his cell phone to tell her to stay at home. He didn't want her to move an inch.

As soon as he dialed her number, she picked up, shouting:"I'll show you what it means to fool me! I told you not to buy anything for us!"

He smiled, relieved at how fine she seemed, but something was strange. He heard noise around her. The voices made him automatically stood up.

"Where are you?"

He asked, fear and worry controlled his face.

"It doesn't matter where I am! I'll reach you soon to give you a piece of my mind!" She shouted again.

*The bus will reach in five minutes*

He heard the announcing voice say, figuring out she was at the station.

"Misaki… please, get into the nearest store and don't leave 'till I reach you. Got it? Quickly go into any store!" He said, panicking. It was too dangerous for her to be alone now.

"Why? What's wrong Usui?" She forgot about her anger a moment ago. She never heard him so serious before, something was definitely wrong.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Go to the closest store now" He said while he was already out of the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: A big thank and a hug to my dear sis A.N-Mellow for proofreading this chapter. Check out her new story: Maid in Training. It has a new, interesting plot, and I think you'll really like it :D

Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much it makes me really glad.

I was even happier when I knew that many of you didn't want this to end so I'm going to continue! :D I dearly hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter.

I couldn't post this earlier but I really wanted to ask, how did you spend the world's Otaku's day? I hope you enjoyed it. *hearts*

A.N-Mellow:

Aww I wish you a happy long life

Lol sure Misaki's cooking will kill the pasta way :p As for Ichiro's call, well, I lost the signal to call him but no worries, there is an unseen gate to anime world and I'm about to find it.

TaigaRAWR:

Thanks for the continues support and I hope the update wasn't late.

Guest:

aww! You love me for giving them a happy ending and I love you for reviewing it's just not the end yet :3

Pindenbot:

I made sure to close the window so the idea won't fly from my grasp and I'll continue

A secret:

Waah! Good to know! :D I'm smiling like an idiot and in a public place *earning stares but who cares?*

Blommie8:

Okay I'll 'try' to stay as far from death as possible :3

The words count went uncontrolled again while I'm typing so I think it'll be a long fic, not too long though. Glad to see your review :D

Rakusen:

Okay :D more chapters will certainly come!

Guest:

Koko Serenade:

I'm glad you liked my drawing that really made my day.

I hope my update wasn't late.

Abby:

Thanks, I won't stress myself

Guest:

I'm enjoying it too so no need to thank me thank you for passing by.

Jennishoujo:

Right? Love was never sane :p I'm glad this story touched you.


End file.
